


Sweet tooth

by 865696



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 23:23:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16274495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/865696/pseuds/865696
Summary: Some one please continue my fic





	Sweet tooth

“Merlin’s balls. Please tell me, this isn’t real. What in Mornaga name are you doing to that cup, Percival?”  
Percival look at Thesius from where he is standing, holding his tea mug in mid air.  
“Why? I am making tea, obviously”   
He look at Newt quizzically.  
“Making tea! making tea!” Thesius graps dramatically “what kind of bloody bugger give you the idea of puting a cup into the microwave and call it Tea!!!”   
“Uh!” The other man doesn’t even look shepish “why not? It’s fuction just the same as a boiler”  
This time, thesius look like he is having a sezzui. Percival think if he said anymore word then his husband’s eyes is going to pop out of it’s position. “Percival, dearest, you know i love you” he pitch his nose, try to calm down his heart before it decided to stop beating “and i know i was the one to blame for your new addiction with tea” he look at his husband again “but this, this isn’t making tea darling” merlin help us all “Percival, dear, i will never, ever, put a tea cup into the microwave and called that, what ever that thing come out is tea”  
Percival rolls his eyes at his hundsband statement   
“Well then! why don’t you make me one?”   
The petulant arsehole even have the nerve to pout while request his talent, theseus really need to rethink again why he decided to marry this man. “Yes, dear. I will do it, just for the sake of stoping you from comiting a crime again my mental health” he admit with defeat .   
Apparently, this is his life now, live to serve his tea addicted husband who can’t make a decent cup with out his help. And he though he had it all cover up when he sign the contract. Theseus hurming to himself, while he use his magic to boild the water and get the tea leaf ready, he has always love leaf tea instead of that new compouse of pouder that every one seem so proud of nowasday. Call him old fasioned, but you can’t denny that it taste much better. Theseus pour the milk in before he pour in the tea, his mama always said that “ milk first, then tea Theseus “. After that, theseus put two sugar cubes and a half in side Percival’s tea and the other half to his, for a tough and serious man, his husband sure has a hell of a sweet tooth. Theseus turn around, just in time to catch his husband droling at the chocolate cake, yep a sweet sweet tooth.


End file.
